From the German petty patent DE-GM 74 34 119 a wiper system with a carrier is known, which carrier is formed as a square pipe and onto each end of which a pivot-shaft assembly is fixed. A plate which serves as a motor carrier member and onto which the drive motor of the wiper system is fixed is welded onto this square pipe. These wiper systems often called pipe frame systems have become very common during the last years because of their simple construction and great stability. However, it has been noticed that in comparison to the other known systems with founded frames of a aluminum pipe frame systems of this kind can be disadvantageous if in a motor vehicle there are narrow assembly conditions and if, therefore, this pipe connecting the pivot-shaft assemblies had to be deflected several times on different levels. In this case the deflecting effort is very big and stability of the frame is decreased. Furthermore it is of a disadvantage with respect to this known system that due to the welding process between the motor carrier member and the pipe-like carrier substantial costs incur, which, of course result in a higher price of the whole wiper system.